2 or three babies are better then 1
by Ember411
Summary: The birth of the babies. LOL I changed 'heads' to 'babies' Enjoy!
1. Twins?

Summary: Companion to 'Two or 3 head are better then 1.' A little 3 shot fic about Rebecca and Teresa's kid(s)

Disclaimer: Don't have the characters.. All I own is Rebecca, Teresa, and the babies. Oh and the DVD LOL!

* * *

Becky was lying in a hospital bed inhaling and exhaling. She was about to give birth to her child.

"You're almost there, honey," Art said to Becky.

Becky nodded weakly as the doctor shouted, "1, 2, 3, PUSH!" After pushing for a minute she heard a cry.

"Congradulations! It's a girl!"

"Whoot! Artie it over!" Becky screamed.

"Wait wait!" The doctor said. "Becky, you have to push again."

"WHAT! TWINS!?" both parents screamed. Becky grabbed Art's cowlick. "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT WITH TWINS! ART I'M GONNA (BLEEP)ING HURT YOU!"

"What!? I didn't mean too I'm sorry." Artie said holding her hand. "Just, push again."

Becky nodded and pushed..._again.._ "Come on. You can do it girl." the dcotor said.

Art fanited quickly and was dragged out of the room. "I'll kill him later." Becky said pushing again.

"Men." she said. "They're never able to make it through the birth. Mostly with twins"

But then, she yelped in pain as another contraction started.

_Hey,_ a voice in her head said. _Less talking, more pushing!_

Rebecca pushed one last time and then laid back to take a deep breath. She heard the baby cry.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Framagucci," the nurse said. "It's a boy."

Rebecca smiled as they finished cleaning both babies. She smiled looking at her two children. "Luigi Art and Nicole Gabriella."

The baby stopped crying and smiled peacefully in her arms. Becky couldn't believe it. After 9 whole months of carrying these beautiful children, they were finally born. Even though she thought it was 1 baby and not 2.

* * *

--NeXt MorniNg--

The next morning, Becky was staring at her babies, watching them sleep.

The nurse came in "You have some visitors." she said.

"Good," Becky said, with a smile. "Send them in."

She smiled when she saw it was her family.

"Hey, guys," she said.

Wilbur walked over and Becky said to Wilbur, "Hello, Wilbur, these are you cousins, Luigi and Nicole. Luigi and Nicole, this is Wilbur."

Becky smiled as she handed the babies to Wilbur. Wilbur held each baby in his arms. Wilbur secretly smiled. He knew that Gabriella would be delighted to hear that she'd have a baby daughter and son. But, now he would have to wait until his aunt came home, so he could take Luigi and Nicole to see there mum in the past.

* * *

Well there U go! Nicole real name was gonna be Gabriella.

next up is...well U know who!


	2. And baby makes 3

Summary: Companion to 'Two or 3 head are better then 1.' A little 3 shot fic about Rebecca and Teresa's kid(s)

Disclaimer: Don't have the characters.. All I own is Rebecca, Teresa, and the babies. Oh and the DVD LOL!

* * *

**3 months later**

It's been 5 hours since she was in labor. Of course, her husband was no where to be found because they had an argument about baby names. They knew from month 7 that it was a girl and while she wanted the name Maria or Maggie, he wanted the name Allison or Emma.

Of course while being 9 months pregnant, and yelling it can cause an early larbor. But with no husband with you. Things can go..odd and bad. She still remember's the fight.

* * *

_"So what is your girl name?" Gaston said_

_"Well I either like Maria and Maggie." Teresa said Gaston wasn't too crazy about the name but he didn't want to make her mad._

_"Those are nice, I like Emma and Allison." Gaston said Teresa didn't like those names very much but she was the one that actually said something instead of keeping it in._

_"I dont like those names they dont pop out." Teresa said_

_"They don't pop out why don't you like them." Gaston said_

_"Because they don't sound interesting too me, I like Maria because my grandma's middle name and Maggie because it's just so cute!" Teresa said getting angry._

_"Well I like the name Emma because that is a very strong name and Allison because the name means 'Honest'." Gaston said_

_"What does being strong and honest have to do with the baby?." Teresa said getting even angrier and this was getting Gaston made too._

_"Well she could be strong with her honest heart!." Gaston yelled_

_"I'm sorry about your names but I__** WANT THE NAME MARIA OR MAGGIE**__! She's my daughter." Teresa yelled_

_"Your daughter, shes my daughter too you know, I made her too not one person can make a baby, I liked Emma and Ailisonthat's what I have to say. oh when I said I liked the names you picked out I lied I hate them all like you said with mine they just don't pop out." Gaston yelled getting angrier at the second_

_"__**YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS JUST A WASTE OF TIME! I WILL NAME HER WHEN SHE COMES TO THE WORLD**__!." Teresa said_

_"__**WELL HAVE FUN WITH THAT BECAUSE I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULD OF DONE WHEN YOU BECAME PREGNANT! I'M DIVORCING YOU AND LEAVING YOU! I DON'T GIVE A CARE OF WHAT THE BABY'S NAME IS! SO HAVE FUN WITH YOU LIFE TERESA**__**MCKNIGHT!**__, I cant deal with you and ." Gaston yelled_

_"__**I DON'T NEED YOU GASTON! I NEVER DID I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS BABY MYSELF! I'LL MOVE OUT AND LIVE WITH MY PARENTS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GET THE HELL OUT!." **__Teresa yelled._

_"__**I'M GETTING OUT, I'LL COME BACK LATER WHEN YOUR NOT BEING A PAIN IN MY BUTT**__!." Gaston said and walked out of the room slamming the door and walked out of the mansion to the city.._

_Teresa couldn't believe that they were fighting over stupid baby names. She did like Emma and Ailison. They were beautiful names But she wanted her names because they sounded better. Teresa was so angry and she saw the book on the couch and picked it up and through it acrossed the hall. It had been about an hour since the whole fight and she was still angry she screamed and fell to the floor now in tears. she sat there for a couple more minutes until she felt something wet, Teresa looked down and realised her water had just broke._

_"Oh No not now please not now." Teresa said She needed to think fast and she wanted Gaston so she picked up the phone and called Gaston but he didn't answer._

_Gaston was walking when he heard his cell phone ring he looked to see who was calling and saw that it was Teresa he looked at the phone for a couple of seconds and turned his phone off he was still mad and he didn't want to deal with her because she could be yelling at him for no reason. He set the phone in his pocket and walked to Sammy's Smoothie Shop._

_Gaston's voice mail came on so Teresa was leaving message she was on the floor now and she felt a contraction._

_"Gaston I don't blame you for not talking to me but this is really important it's time my water just broke I'm in labor, please pick up the phone I need you, I love you, I will have someone to bring me to the hospital, I just wish you will be there with me when I have the baby please pick up the phone I need you so much right now." Teresa said and then yelled in pain because a contraction came she hung up the phone._

* * *

Well she got to the hospital and just kept breathing. She looked at the time. It has now been 15 hours. Dr. Steven came in and told her it was time.

"No. No just give me a few minutes. Please."

"Teresa we can't, you have to give birth right now. Your over 10 centimeters. Your like 22 right now. You want to die or your baby? I can not allow you to do this."

"Well then watch me!" Teresa snapped and held her stomach again. "Uggg, hand me my phone RIGHT NOW!"

Dr. Steven handed Teresa her cell phone. She called Gaston again.

* * *

--Sammy's Smoothie Shop--

Gaston having his 7th chocolate smoothie heard his phone ring because it was on, but didn't answer it. Sammy, however looked at him and slapped his face. She then answered the phone. "Hello?...Well Gaston here is being a loser and won't talk...yes I will...WHAT!" Gaston looked up at her with an eye-brow up. "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOUR WHAT?...22 RIGHT NOW! UGGG!! I'LL TELL THE MAN! JUST DO IT!" Sammy shut the phone off and slapped Gaston.

"What!?" Gaston asked.

"Teresa's been in labor for the past 15 hours! She 22 centimeters! GO GO GO!" Sammy screamed. Gaston grabbed his his phone and reached for the money. "Hey G, it's on the house.GO GO GO!"

* * *

--Hospital--

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room. "Who wants to kill Gaston?" Franny asked. Almost everyone raised their hands minus Luigi and Nicole who were upside down on their parents laps. Gaston rushed and saw them. "Look sorry that I'm-"

"JUST GO!" Everyone shouted.

"Teresa you have too start to push it's time for the baby to come out." Dr. Steven said

" I am not pushing her until Gaston comes. I need him and I want him to see his daughter being born." Teresa said

"Teresa this is not good for you or the baby you have to push." Dr. Steven said and at that moment Gaston walked in the room and Teresa saw him and had a huge smile one her face Gaston walked over to her and held her hand.

"Hey Teresa sorry I'm late, and I'm sorry about before, Dr Steven is right you need to push." Gaston said

"I am so happy your here Gaston I am so sorry about earlier I wanted to get my own way but this is your daughter too. Can you ever forgive me?" Teresa said with tears streaming down her face because she was crying a lot. Gaston took his thumb and whipped away her tears and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"There nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong if you want her name to be Maggie or Maria I wouldn't mind it's a cute name." Gaston said

"No I made my mind and I want her to be called whatever you want." Teresa said as sweat on her face went on the pillow, and her red face buring for holding the baby in.

"I can see her head, Teresa just give me one more big push and she will be out in to time." Dr. Steven said and Teresa nodded again and pushed as hard as she could and a minute later she laid her head back exhausted and could here her baby girl crying they cleaned the baby up and handed it too Teresa so she could hole her. Teresa saw her daughter for the first time and let her happy tears fall. Gaston also had tears in his chocolate dark brown because he was staring at his daughter for the first time too.

The doctor's handed the baby to Teresa who held her peacefully. "You know, I like the name Allison." Teresa said.

"Yean and I like the middle name Maria." Gaston said.

* * *

--NeXt MorniNg--

The next morning, Teresa and Gaston were both staring at Allison, watching her sleep.

The nurse came in "You have some visitors." she said.

"O.k, you can send them i."

She smiled when she saw it was her family.

"Hey, guys," she said.

Wilbur walked over and looked at Alison "Hey, Wilbur, this is your cousin Allison, Alison this is Wilbur."

Teresa and Gaston smiled as Wilbur held the baby in his arms. Wilbur then smiled and was thinking. 'Now, I can fianlly take the babies to see there mom's.'

* * *

**Wow, longer chapter! Thankz ans Enjoy!**

**Did you like her name? Allison Maria Fragmagucci? LOL I learned from an episode of a t.v show that women can go into labor for days. So I took that idea...sort of.**

**did I spell Allison right?**

**Keep Moving Forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411**


	3. Mommys and daddys, Uncles and Aunts

Summary: Companion to 'Two or 3 head are better then 1.' A little 3 shot fic about Rebecca and Teresa's kid(s)

Disclaimer: Don't have the characters.. All I own is Rebecca, Teresa, and the babies. Oh and the DVD LOL!

* * *

**6 months later...**

Wilbur carried Nicole and Luigi in there carrier into the garage. He put them in the Time Machine next to Allison.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Carl said, "Going to visit your dad and your aunt's in the past. I mean, it mess up time and they already know the future. Do they have to know the looks and names of the babies?"

"Silly, silly robot," Wilbur said. "It's only gonna be a short visit. Now, the extra blankets?"

Carl handed them to Wilbur and Wilbur hopped into the Time Machine and wrapped the babies in them. He started up the Time Machine and went to the past.

* * *

--Past--

He parked the Time Machine near the a house. Not the Robinsons' mansion, but another house. He put one carrier on his arm and balance it then carried the other 2 kids. He walked over and knocked on the door with his foot. A women with black hair and a cowlick opened the door. "Oh, Hello May I help you?"

"Hello Are Lewis and Gabriella here?" Wilbur asked.

"Who and who?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I mean uh Cornelius and Becky." Alex nodded and showed him the doors to the basement.

* * *

Downstairs in the basement Gabbie, Teresa, Gaston and Art were doing random things. Gaston and Art were playing a video game, Gabriella was finishing up the head for Carl, Teresa was reading one of Gaston's books. Alex opened the door and then closet it after Wilbur went in.

"Wilbur?" Gabbie asked.

"Wilbur!" Teresa threw the book down and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dude! You here to take Teresa away from me!" Gaston yelled looking at him.

"Dude! I have no interest in Teresa, your dating her." Wilbur said.

"Really we are?" both Teresa and Gaston said in a unison. _"Wilbur it was just the movies, no dating yet."_ Teresa whispered.

"Right...can you guys leave?" Wilbur asked putting the carriers down.

"Oh, _now _your trying to take our girls, No we ain't leaving." Art said putting the game on pause.

"Fine, where's Lewis?"

"On his date with Franny still." Gabriella said. "I came back a while ago-"

"They had a first kiss!" Gaston said.

**"ART AND BECKY SITTING IN A TREE**!" Teresa yelled.

**"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"** Gaston yelled.

**"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN THEY COME WITH A BABY CARRIAGE**!" both teens yelled. Art slapped Gaston's head and went for Teresa's. She took his hand, looked at Gabriella who nodded, and twisted his hand. Art screamed and fell on his knees.

Franny and Lewis came down hearing the scream. "What happened?" Franny asked.

"Your brother tried to hit me. Don't he know it's-"

"Rude to hit a girl. (Sigh) boys." All the girls said.

"Girls." The boys said. "So Wilbur what are you holding?" Lewis ased as he and Franny sat on the couch.

"Well..ummm...it's umm," Wilbur started to think.

"Yeah, what is it?-AHH!" Gabriella screamed as Art lifted her up and sat on a chair and placed her on his lap.

"It's um,"

"Don't be scared Wilbur." Teresa said sitting next to Gaston. They both sat down on a bean bag.

"Right, well these two," Wilbur said holding up Nicole. "Are my dad's, sister's twins. This is Nicole." He said handing her to Gabriella. "Then this is Luigi." He said holding Luigi up and handed him to Lewis.

"Aww they're so cute!" Gabriella said crying. "Nicole has my-same eye color."  
"Mine to." Art said looking at Nicole.  
"yeah, mine are cuter."

"Hey, Luigi looks like Art." Franny said looking at Luigi. "What's there middle names?"

"Luigi Art and Nicole Gabriella. Man, they watched too many High School Musical and Mario movies." Wilbur said. (A/n: they do have Mario movies in real life)

"Who's in the other?" Teresa asked. She smiled at Wilbur who smiled back.

"This here is Allison." He said handing Allison to Teresa. "Funny, she looks like her mom, with her dad's feature."

"Well..a little." Teresa said.

"Huh?" Wilbur asked.

"Allison has dark chocolate brown eyes, but she has grey in the left of her eyes and green in the right of her eyes, with a little bit of violet around the pupil." Teresa said. "But she's sooo cute!"

"i thought I was cute!" Gaston said holding Allison.

"Ehhh..." Teresa said holding Luigi that was given by Franny.

After each person held the each baby. The brothers and their sister wne tup to grab some snack. Wilbur, Lewis, Gabbie and Teresa took the basement door to the front yard.

"Well, better geting going." Wilbur said. He let everyone hold them once more before he left. Teresa kissed Allison's head then forehead, then cheeks. "Bye-bye Allison. I love you."

"Bye Nicole, bye Luigi. I love you both. I'll see you guys in a few years." Gabriella said kissing each head. Lewis stood between them and gave a hug to each baby. "Bye Nicole, Bye Luigi. Can't wait to be your uncle soon. Same to you Allison."

Gabriella, Teresa and Lewis smiled as Wilbur hopped into the Time Machine and went back to the future.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope u likes!**

**kepp moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411.**

**If you didn't review the other chapters..please do**


End file.
